<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Nephew and His Uncle by Sweet_cool_twins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856637">A Nephew and His Uncle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_cool_twins/pseuds/Sweet_cool_twins'>Sweet_cool_twins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Hikaru (InaGO), Minori's a beast, Raimon Eleven's Commentary, Reiji being best uncle, She'll Kick Your Ass, Shindou's oblivious to chaos, Supportive Amagi, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, don't mess with her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_cool_twins/pseuds/Sweet_cool_twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hikaru!" </p>
<p>"Hm?" </p>
<p>"We have something special for you! From Coach Kuroiwa!"</p>
<p>Or, my take on how Kageyama Reiji and Hikaru meeting would have been like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Hikaru &amp; Kageyama Reiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Nephew and His Uncle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic is born out of the frustration of Kageyama Hikaru not meeting his uncle. You could view this as a partial GalaxyEnding!rewrite. This is my take on their meeting. I don't know if Level-5 is ever gonna address this. If they never, at least you guys have this fic as a backup and consolidation. I had to consult some episodes of Galaxy to refresh my memory (my most unfavourable season, bless my resilience). I apologise in advance for any inconsistencies or distorted flow compared to the anime. There are minor alterations you might notice to accommodate this fic. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the story!</p>
<p>*Dedicated to Hikaru, Reiji, and anyone who wished for this to happen in canon.</p>
<p>*The Earth Eleven only appear heavily at the first half of the story and are in no part of the reunion between Hikaru and Reiji. I apologise if you guys want to see their reactions to that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, and Shinsuke were in the Galaxy Nauts's headroom on the way back to Earth from Falam Orbius. They were opening a video call to the Raimon Soccer Team to inform them of their return. The rest of the Earth Eleven members were making a ruckus at the back of the room trying to handle Minori who was aggressively manhandling Kusaka and Tetsukadou like they were leaves that she could brush off.</p>
<p>"Y-you see, M-Mizukawa-sa-" Kusaka tried to placate the girl.</p>
<p>"I ASKED, WHERE AM I?! ANSWER ME?!" Minori grabbed Kusaka's hair and forced him down on his knees to face her.</p>
<p>"Ah, my hair!"</p>
<p>"P-please l-listen to us. We'll be back on-" Tetsukadou stepped forward and tried to calm the green-haired girl as well.</p>
<p>"HUH?! YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME?! BRING IT ON!"</p>
<p>"Ahhhh nonono I have no inten-" Minori did not hear Tetsukadou's words. She grabbed his collar, lifted him high, and vigorously shook him back and forth.</p>
<p>"AHHHH, MOMMMMMYYYYY!" Tetsukadou screamed.</p>
<p>"Waitwaitwaitwait!" Kusaka yelled as Minori, with her hand still holding on to Tetsukadou's collar, wrapped her other arm around Kusaka's neck in an attempt to choke him. "Uck! Sa-save me..."</p>
<p>"They seem to be making a ruckus. Will they be fine?" Tsurugi commented to Shindou as they were watching the commotion. Meanwhile, Tenma and Shinsuke were setting up the conference at the console. "It's been a long time since I was with the team, but..."</p>
<p>"They will. We are the Earth Eleven after all." Shindou answered calmly. The brown-haired boy turned his body to face the monitor.</p>
<p>"I-is that so...?" Tsurugi eyed his senior with distress. A sweat drop rolled down his cheek. He took a glance at the back of the room, noting Ibuki making his way to sort out the fight, possibly exposing himself to torture. He quickly turned around to face the monitor, hopefully, to focus his attention on the video call.</p>
<p>"Tenma, are you sure you've input the details correctly? We don't want to randomly connect to some other off-world planet." Shinsuke asked from beside Tenma who was setting up the call.</p>
<p>"It'll be alright, Shinsuke!" Tenma said as he tapped on a few buttons while looking at a piece of paper by Kabata Shizune, the Galaxy Nauts's conductor. "I think these are the inputs...and...done!" A final push of a button and out popped a transparent window with a view of the Raimon Eleven players in the Raimon soccer clubroom.</p>
<p>"Hey everyone! We won the final match! We're coming back to Earth!" Tenma greeted his friends.</p>
<p>"Congrats on winning, everyone! How are you guys holding up?" Sangoku spoke for the team.</p>
<p>"A lot of things happened, Sangoku-senpai!" Shinsuke piped up. "Like Tsurugi was replaced by a Fake Tsurugi!"</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" The entire Raimon members exclaimed.</p>
<p>"And that he almost got engaged!"</p>
<p>"WHHAATTTTT?!"</p>
<p>"T-there's no engagement! I'm back now! A-and there was a proper reason for those things..." Tsurugi's flustered answer did not seem to expel the shock on the Raimon members' faces, much to the amusement to Shindou, Tenma and Shinsuke.</p>
<p>"Hikaru!" Tenma called out to the purple-haired boy. There was a particular reason for their call back home. An interesting gift for one of their Raimon member. After the revelation of their coach's identity before they left for space, the Raimon Earth Eleven members knew they had to do something to reconcile the kinship for both their coach and their friend. They had to delay the gift due to the severity of the situation, being that Earth Eleven needed to save their planet and the galaxy from Alien invasion. Now that the Tournament is over, they have the time to procure the present for their friend. It took <em>a lot</em> of convincing, some pushing and pulling from him getting away, but it got Kuroiwa to agree to the idea. Currently, the man was in his office in the Galaxy Nauts sorting out his work.</p>
<p>"Hm?" Hikaru hummed in acknowledgement.</p>
<p>"We have something special for you! From Coach Kuroiwa!" Tenma gave a warm-hearted smile. He noticed everyone's eyes widened, especially Hikaru's.</p>
<p>"C-Coach Kuroiwa..." Hikaru mumbled the name to himself, stunned at Tenma's words.</p>
<p>"What is it, Tenma?" Nishiki asked for everyone.</p>
<p>"He wants to talk to you about something!" Tenma replied, still with the large wide grin on his face. He could not help it. He was very happy and excited for his friend.</p>
<p>"Y-you're not kidding right, Tenma-kun?!" Hikaru asked. His face showed that he understood Tenma's hints. At the same time, he was uncertain if his guess was correct. All the time he consulted Tenma about Kuroiwa while Earth Eleven was still on Earth. All the mystery and confusion of his similarities to his uncle. It was going to be solved, right? "Whatever it is from Coach Kuroiwa..., it-it's the truth, right?!"</p>
<p>"No, I'm not lying! It's the truth!"</p>
<p>"We know you'll be very happy, Hikaru!" Shinsuke and Tenma both gave the purple-haired boy a grin.</p>
<p>"Isn't that great, Hikaru!" Amagi came around Kirino and Sangoku to put his right arm around Hikaru's shoulders, pulling him close to hug him. "Having a present from Earth Eleven's coach!"</p>
<p>"Ah...I-I guess so, Amagi-senpai..."</p>
<p>"Oi oi Tenma-kun," Kariya spoke up beside Hikaru, "What's this information about Coach Kuroiwa and Hikaru? How are you so sure that he's telling the truth?"</p>
<p>"Gouenji-san and Kidou-san told us! About Coach Kuroiwa and Hikaru's un-" Tenma was cut off by Tsurugi's hand covering the brown-haired boy's mouth. He had his other hand on Tenma's shoulder to ensure he had a firm grip on the teen.</p>
<p>"Tenma, you're saying too much."</p>
<p>"We know that you're excited, but we've agreed to let Coach Kuroiwa do the explanation," Shindou whispered to Tenma, so as not to expose the secret.</p>
<p>"That's right, Tenma! This is a surprise for Hikaru! We shouldn't spoil it for him!" Shinsuke spoke softly to Tenma as well for the same reasons as Shindou. Tsurugi uncovered Tenma's mouth when Tenma muffled something, which Tenma quickly let out the air that he had been holding.</p>
<p>"Pah! ...O-oh yeah...I'm sorry everyone...heh heh!" Tenma scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Tenma-kun!" The voice of Hikaru boomed through the speakers and caught the attention of the four Raimon players in the Galaxy Nauts. "P-please tell me your arrival time! I want to be there on time to meet him!" Hikaru radiated the most determination Tenma had ever seen on his friend. He knew he had to adhere to his wishes. Tenma turned to Manabe and Minaho sitting in the seat on the right beside them, hiding from the situation happening at the back.</p>
<p>"Manabe, what time will we land on Odaiba?" The light purple-haired boy pushed his glasses up before replying,</p>
<p>"Um...based on the calculations," Manabe tapped on some buttons, "it seems we will land at about three in the afternoon, Japan time, captain."</p>
<p>"That will be within thirty minutes. We both concluded together!"</p>
<p>"...! I've never said I needed your assistance, Minaho-kun."</p>
<p>"I know I know...Determining the answer separately gives it more credibility. Don't you think so, Manabe-kun?"</p>
<p>"...Well, I won't disagree with your logic..."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Minaho, Manabe." Tenma turned back to the Raimon players. "You've heard them. Three PM on the dot."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Tenma-kun!" With that, the purple-haired boy exited the Raimon soccer club room in the speed of light, leaving the rest of the Raimon players still in the room.</p>
<p>"He's really excited," Kurama said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Well, he's been thinking about it all this time. I wouldn't blame him for that reaction," Sangoku replied.</p>
<p>"He's been thinking about Coach Kuroiwa? How come?" Ichino questioned.</p>
<p>"Haven't you noticed? Coach Kuroiwa looks A LOT like his uncle, Kageyama Reiji!" Hamano jumped into the chat.</p>
<p>"If he could settle this issue with Coach Kuroiwa, it would be nice for Hikaru," Kirino spoke.</p>
<p>
  <em>CRASH</em>
</p>
<p>"W-what happened?!" Kurumada asked. The four Earth Eleven members had turned their heads to the back and found Tetsukadou, Ibuki, and Kusaka on the floor bruised up. Matatagi was engaged in a staring contest with Minori. There was no clue how the fight would end with both person's destructive attitudes. The damage would hurt everyone. They had to stop the fight.</p>
<p>"Ah...t-talk to you guys when we're back. We have some things to take care of! See you guys later!" Tenma blurted out in a hurry.</p>
<p>"Byeee!" That was the last thing Tenma heard from the Raimon Eleven before he shut off the communication line.</p><hr/>
<p>The entire Raimon soccer team were standing in front of the Galaxy Nauts landing station. All had an excited smile on their faces, except for a certain purple-haired boy with hair shaped like pincers. He was fidgeting restlessly on his spot between Kariya and Kirino.</p>
<p>"Calm your nerves, Hikaru. You're too nervous." Kirino tried to calm the first-year when he noticed him quaking.</p>
<p>"I-I know, Kirino-senpai, b-but it could be him! There are so many things I want to talk to him about! A-at the same time, this is my first time talking to him in person, so I'm not so sure how to act in front of him...W-what if he's really strict and I embarrass myself! H-he will think I'm unworth- TAGAH!" Hikaru was interrupted by Amagi who hit his head.</p>
<p>"HIKARU! Listen to yourself! You've been saying how much you love soccer and how much you wanted to play in your uncle's place! You helped us perfect Double Wing! You scored a goal with your first hissatsu shot that you created! All this within the few weeks you'd been with us! You helped us progressed through the Holy Road and win the Revolution! Don't you see? You've done amazing things your uncle couldn't have done! You've worked hard to get to where you are because of your love for Raimon, your love for your uncle, and your love for soccer! You are worthy, Hikaru!"</p>
<p>"A-Amagi-senpai...You really think so?"</p>
<p>"Of course, Hikaru! We've seen it. We all agree with Amagi here." Kurumada came up to beside Amagi and patted the purple-haired senior's shoulders.</p>
<p>"Don't be afraid, Hikaru-kun! We believe in you!" Hayami encouraged the purple-haired boy. It seemed he was interested in the topic, even despite his meek self.</p>
<p>"A little bit peppy today, aren't you, Hayami?" Kurama teased him.</p>
<p>"I-I'm just trying to support Hikaru-kun that's all!" Kurama grinned, ignoring Hayami's protest.</p>
<p>"Right! Thank you so much, Amagi-senpai! Everyone!" The worries lifted from Hikaru's shoulders as he replied affirmatively.</p>
<p>"Heh heh, I never knew you had it in you, Amagi!" Kurumada's smile turned to a proud grin to his friend.</p>
<p>"W-what?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Amagi! That's a great speech!" Sangoku complimented.</p>
<p>"You were really cool, Amagi-san," Kirino said next.</p>
<p>"Yes yes! I agree!" Hikaru's eyes beamed in admiration.</p>
<p>"You could be a minister, Amagi-san~" Hamano teased.</p>
<p>"I-is that so? Y-you guys think I have skills in public speaking?! Hehe...haha...HAHAHA! I, Amagi Daichi, am the best at speeches! AHAHAHA!"</p>
<p>"Did we let it get to his head too much?" Kariya commented on the side which no one was able to listen due to Amagi's loud laughter. Just then the loud whoosh from Galaxy Nauts's engines sounded from the skies above them. The Raimon players paused their chatting and quickly formed themselves in a line as they watched the sci-fi train descend and came to a stop at the landing track. The door opened and one by one, the Earth Eleven players exited.</p>
<p>"Ow...ouch!" Tetsukadou was the first out, with a black eye on his face and a bandaged wrist.</p>
<p>"Tek...Even my demon mode didn't work against her..." Kusaka was next, with frizzy hair and a bandaged neck.</p>
<p>"Are you alright, Ibuki? You were thrown very badly." Shinsuke questioned the main goalkeeper, who was limping weirdly and rubbing his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Tsch. I'll live."</p>
<p>"Hmm. Humans are so interesting. Who would have thought Potomuri-san possessing her would have suppressed her abilities that much." Minaho's ear twitched in interest.</p>
<p>"I prefer Minori-san when Potomuri-san was in control. He was so calm and collected." Manabe adjusted his spectacles.</p>
<p>"Captain should've let me handle that green-haired girl. How powerful can she be?" Matatagi rebuked at how he was pushed aside as not to start a fight with Minori.</p>
<p>"I thought you would say that." Zanakuro followed behind Matatagi, saying his common phrase.</p>
<p>"Maybe we shouldn't have hit her in the head. She could be a sweet girl if we let her-" Sakura cut off Aoi during her sentence,</p>
<p>"No no! That woman's a monster! An ogre!" She suggested.</p>
<p>"Rabbits...Flowers...Cats...Rabbits...Flowers...Cats..." Morimura was the last to exit, with her tiny form quietly mumbling safe words to herself.</p>
<p>The Raimon Eleven stared with their jaws wide open in astonishment. Three Earth Eleven players were injured, the girls were scared stiff, one wants to fight someone, two were discussing over possession, and out of all this mess, where were the rest of the Earth Eleven players?!</p>
<p>"Ah, you guys have done a number on this girl." That stopped the Raimon Eleven in their tracks. They watched a middle-age woman and Tenma carrying a green-haired girl on either side of her out of the train.</p>
<p>"Could you bring her to the infirmary by yourself, Auntie?" Tenma asked.</p>
<p>"Of course I can! Who do you think I am? She'll be up and running without you knowing!" The woman smiled widely.</p>
<p>"We don't exactly want her to be running around though..." Tsurugi came up behind the three, mumbling to himself.</p>
<p>"Sorry to trouble you like this, Auntie. Thank you." Shindou thanked Kabata Shizune before the woman gave one last wave. She brought Minori closer for her to lean against Shizune before carrying on towards the building's infirmary to take care of the girl. Kirino blinked in surprise to see his best friend. He left the other Raimon members to chat with the other Earth Eleven members, while he quickly ran up to the dark brown-haired boy, hoping he would solve all his questions.</p>
<p>"Shindou!"</p>
<p>"Kirino?"</p>
<p>"What happened back there, Shindou? There was a crash and-" Shindou interrupted his friend. He gave a confident smile to him in reassurance. It did not seem to placate the worry over Kirino's face.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Kirino. The Earth Eleven are a strong bunch after all."</p>
<p>"No, no it's not, Shindou-senpai! A young girl just whipped half of our team to shreds!" Tsurugi called out on his senior's obliviousness in panic. "I'm gone for half of the tournament, and even I know that she was <em>very </em>different before I left!"</p>
<p>"Tsurugi, are you alright?" Tenma asked the blue-haired boy in concern.</p>
<p>"Yes...I'm fine..." At that moment Shinsuke came back to Tenma's side, so did the rest of the Raimon players who stood in a group in front of them around Kirino.</p>
<p>"You are afraid of her, aren't you Tsurugi?" Shinsuke chuckled into his hands.</p>
<p>"N-no I'm not!"</p>
<p>"It'll be alright, Tsurugi! Everything will work out somehow!" Tsurugi blinked. He turned his head to the brown-haired captain and stared into those light blue eyes, searching for doubts. He only found assurance. That calmed Tsurugi, just like all the other times Tenma said that sentence.</p>
<p>"Yeah...You're right." Tsurugi closed his eyes as he nodded, heart lifted from anguish.</p>
<p>"Tsurugi! Tenma! Shindou! Shinsuke!" Sangoku called the four Raimon Earth Eleven players.</p>
<p>"Welcome back!" The Raimon Eleven shouted. Tenma's smile shifted to a grin. He yelled back,</p>
<p>"It's great to be back!"</p>
<p>Just then, everyone heard a gasp. They turned to the sound and spotted Hikaru standing at the bottom of the platform to Galaxy Nauts, mouth and eyes wide open in shock. Meanwhile, Kuroiwa stood at the top of the platform, looking down at Hikaru. It was clear who had gasped.</p>
<p>"Uncl-Uhm...Coach Kuroiwa, I-"</p>
<p>"Hikaru." The voice of Kuroiwa made Hikaru stun for a few seconds. It did make Hikaru's nervousness disparate away.</p>
<p>"Y-yes?!"</p>
<p>"Come with me."</p>
<p>"Ah, yes!" The purple-haired boy followed Kuroiwa along a pathway away from the others. It seemed Kuroiwa wanted the two of them to go somewhere else to talk. The rest of the players looked at each other, wondering what they should do next.</p><hr/>
<p>The Raimon members were all hiding in the bushes watching and listening to the scene in front of them. It was a large crowd, but they were somehow able to squeeze themselves in and still have mild space to move about. The Earth Eleven players had to leave earlier as some had to visit the doctor for their injuries, while the others wanted to see their friends and families after the long journey away from home. Kuroiwa and Hikaru were sitting on a bench along the Odaiba bay area. Their position facing inwards instead of the waters behind them. The sun on the clear blue sky gave the audience a clearer view of their facial expressions (mostly Hikaru's), and they could see how fidgeting Hikaru was. It was clear he was still nervous due to the overwhelming presence of his uncle. His uncle, on the other hand, kept his silence. His form painfully straight, yet not causing discomfort for the older man. A pregnant silence floated between them.</p>
<p>"Hey is this ok? Will Kageyama be ok? Ah-wait..." Kurumada stopped himself as he pondered his question.</p>
<p>"Which Kageyama are you referring to?" Amagi questioned.</p>
<p>"T-the younger one..." Kurumada replied. Hikaru's voice broke the silence and quickly gained everyone's attention.</p>
<p>"Uhm...Un-Coach Kuroiwa..."</p>
<p>"You can call me by my old name, Hikaru. The world knows who I am now." Hikaru gasped and quickly turned his body to face him.</p>
<p>"Y-you're Kageyama Reiji! Are you really my uncle?!"</p>
<p>"Yes. That's correct."</p>
<p>"Y-you really are-...I was right..." Hikaru sighed in relief. "I-it's nice to finally meet you, Uncle Reiji!"</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you too, Hikaru, my nephew." There was a pause as Reiji gathered his thoughts. "But it's best you don't associate that name with me for too long. Kageyama Reiji has died 10 years ago," Hikaru's eyes turned sorrowful upon hearing his uncle's words.</p>
<p>"I-I can't call you Uncle Reiji?" Kageyama Reiji tilted his head forward, downcasted.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. I was supposed to have died but was illegally injected with a serum that kept me alive. Now that I have outed myself to the Soccer Association to fight the Grand Celesta Galaxy Tournament, it's only a matter of time before I'm taken back to jail." Hikaru and the others in the bushes widened their eyes in shock.</p>
<p>"T-that can't be..." Shinsuke said dejectedly.</p>
<p>"After what he has done for Earth, it wasn't enough to unwind all the bad deeds he's done in the past," Kirino spoke.</p>
<p>"Hikaru..." Tenma murmured dejectedly. Hikaru eyed his fingers, unsure of what to do. He finally got to meet his supposedly deceased uncle, only to find out he was going to not see him again for another few years. Maybe even forever! Suddenly, a recall of Tenma's familiar words flashed through his mind. It gave him some positive confidence.</p>
<p>"It's ok! Everything will work out somehow!" Reiji and the other Raimon players focused their attention on Hikaru who exclaimed that sentence. They were surprised to see a cheerful expression on his face. The orange of the evening sky emphasised the emotion on Hikaru's face, providing a sense of warmth that everything will be alright. "Hehe, that's what Tenma would've said!" The purple-haired boy smiled widely. The Raimon players relaxed their shoulders, pleased with Hikaru's answer. Meanwhile, Reiji was still in shock at his nephew's positivity despite the gloomy future that was to entail. "It's fine by me if I call you Uncle Reiji or Uncle Ryuusei, you're still my uncle! Ah! T-that is if you're alright with that. Hehe... Are you ok with me calling you my uncle?" Reiji nodded. His lips lifted to a smile.</p>
<p>"You may call me any way you want, Hikaru." Hikaru had a bright smile on his face upon hearing that.</p>
<p>"Uncle Reiji!" Reiji's lips also widened slightly upon hearing his nephew calling him by his family title.</p>
<p>"Yes, Hikaru."</p>
<p>"Gak! Does he not realise that he's making coach's situation worse if he keeps calling him by his original name?!" Kariya clutched his hands on the sides of his head in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Kariya, calm down! You're too loud!" Shinsuke whispered.</p>
<p>"But Shinsuke-kun..."</p>
<p>There were a few moments of comfortable silence before Reiji shifted from his crossed arms to placing his hands on his lap. There was an uncomfortable topic he wanted to discuss.</p>
<p>"How's your mother?"</p>
<p>"M-my mother?" Reiji gave a slight nod. Not too sure if he was wandering into uncharted territories by mentioning his sister.</p>
<p>"My sister, is she doing well?"</p>
<p>"Ah...yes she's doing well, Uncle Reiji! She admired yours and grandfather's soccer! Even if there were some illegal mistakes made, you have made up for them! We both watched Italy's match with Inazuma Japan, and I can tell she's very proud of you!" Reiji instantly let go of his breath he was subconsciously holding.</p>
<p>"I see..." Hikaru's face stretched to a wide toothy grin.</p>
<p>"I started loving soccer too! After all the praises my mother said, it made me want to play soccer!"</p>
<p>"You...started playing soccer because of that?"</p>
<p>"Mm mhm!" Hikaru nodded.</p>
<p>"Although I started kicking the ball not too long ago, my teammates say I learn very quickly! My position's a first-year forward! I've helped Raimon in the Holy Road Revolution and protected overpowered children from taking over the future by time-travelling!"</p>
<p>"Oi oi, what is he saying now?!" Kariya was aghast.</p>
<p>"The older Kageyama looks sort of stun doesn't he?" Kirino spoke next.</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah! He looks more rigid and paler than before!" Shinsuke followed.</p>
<p>"You're right. He does look uncomfortable." Aoi mentioned.</p>
<p>"Soccer probably wasn't this complex ten years ago. Else, why would Coach get so stumped?" Tsurugi suggested. The Raimon players nodded to Tsurugi's statement.</p>
<p>"I've joined Raimon because I've heard Raimon helped save your soccer. Maybe by joining them, I could experience the feelings you've had and continue in your place! Even when you weren't around those ten years, I can continue your love for soccer and help make your plays better! I want to learn more about soccer, so I can have lots more to talk about with you!" Even if Hikaru's eyes were black, it had a twinkle of determination that stirred something within Reiji. A long-forgotten feeling he used to have when he was young and admired his father. A feeling that had gotten him to love soccer. That last sentence too brought a lot of memories in the FFI. Particularly, a certain girl during the match with Orpheus. It then surprised Reiji when he saw the radiant boy slump down in dejection. "I know I've said that I wanted to continue on your legacy, but...I was not chosen for the Earth Eleven team..."</p>
<p>"Hikaru..." Tenma was saddened when he heard this. He never knew Hikaru was feeling this way.</p>
<p>"I don't have a Soul. I wasn't strong enough to be in the team that you're coaching. I wasn't able to fight against the universe. I'm...I'm not strong enough to be what you wished to be!" Reiji stayed patiently silent, listening to his nephew's issue.</p>
<p>"Hikaru, I used to think that winning in soccer should be the main thing for playing it, that's what makes soccer fun, that's what makes you strong. I was wrong. Soccer's about training hard, working to surpass others, and most importantly having fun. You've already got that. Why do you need to change?" Hikaru's eyes started to water by his uncle's words. It hit hard in his already vulnerable self-loathing heart. He could feel the love and hope his uncle wanted to instil into Hikaru.</p>
<p>"You have a long way ahead of you, Hikaru." Reiji lifted the hand closest to his nephew and placed it on his head. "But you're doing great. I'm proud of you." A lone tear rolled down Hikaru's red cheeks as his lips quivered. Slowly, those lips shifted to a warm smile.</p>
<p>"YES! I'll do my best! Thank you so much, Uncle Reiji!" The older Kageyama replied with a smile. He was glad he was able to comfort his nephew. He reminded Reiji of Rushe. The girl from Italy he had helped heal her eyes. They both have the same cute and carefree take on the world. He wished he could protect that at all costs. The purple-haired first-year rubbed the remaining tears with his sleeves. "Uncle Reiji, would you like to have dinner with us?" Hikaru asked, noticing the orange of the evening sky had turned dark blue. "My mother's making her special curry tonight! I've heard it's a family recipe!" Reiji gave a saddened smile.</p>
<p>"I would love to, but I have some things to report back to the Soccer Association. Maybe after that, I could join you all."</p>
<p>"Will anything happen to you, Uncle Reiji?" The addressed man paused in mild surprise, not expecting the young boy's intuition. He shook his head.</p>
<p>"I don't know. I was only told to inform the outcomes of Earth Eleven's matches. I don't know what will happen to me after that."</p>
<p>"I see..." Hikaru's eyes drifted to his lap. Another moment of silence overcome them before Hikaru lifted himself from the bench. "This will be the last time I'll see you in a while, right?" He looked at his uncle, hoping to drive the image of him into his mind. "I hope we can meet each other again, in the future!" Hikaru smiled brightly. Reiji nodded.</p>
<p>"We shall see. Like a certain someone's catchphrase, 'It'll work out somehow', no?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" Hikaru's laughter permeated the surrounding quietness. Meanwhile, the Raimon Eleven members were still in the bushes, watching the heartfelt scene that had happened moments ago.</p>
<p>"Isn't it great for Hikaru, being able to meet and have a conversation with his uncle?" Tenma questioned his team.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm happy for him!" Amagi yelled with his arms raised. It was miraculous that it did not attract the two Kageyamas' attention.</p>
<p>"We're all happy for him, Amagi..." Kurumada told his friend.</p>
<p>"We should head back. It's quite late already." Shindou said, looking up at the night sky.</p>
<p>"You're right. The two of them have talked it out. Our job is done." Kirino stood up. The rest followed his action.</p>
<p>"Alright. Let's go home, everyone!" The Raimon players walked away as a group, leaving their teammate and his uncle still at the bench making up for the lost time. Their future may be bleak, but Tenma could tell they would be alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve always thought Kageyama Reiji had a sister. It’s never mentioned, but from the way he treated Rushe seems similar to Gouenji and Kidou with their sisters. He also acts like he’s very familiar with handling a younger girl. Hence, why I’m leaning more towards younger sister. As for how Hikaru got his mother’s surname, it seems there is a thing in Japan for a child to take on their mothers’ surname. It was explained by Ishido-Shuuji, but I could not find their tumblr now so you may find out more by researching "Mukoyōshi". Cause Endou got his surname from Daisuke who is his maternal-grandfather, we could assume this is a thing. </p>
<p>Thank you guys so much for reading this long fic! Bless you guys! I hope you’ve enjoyed it! &lt;3</p>
<p>Tumblr: Sweet-cool-twins<br/>Twitter: @sweetcooltwins<br/>FFnet: Sweet-cool-twins</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>